An off-wing evacuation system is designed to have a ramp that leads to the sliding portion of the system. Typically, as an evacuee jumps onto the slide, the downward force on the slide exerts a torque on the ramp, causing a portion of the ramp to rotate away from the wing surface; as an evacuee exits the slide, the ramp may fall back to the wing surface. This motion of the ramp causes a tripping hazard for subsequent evacuees entering the ramp. High wind conditions may also destabilize the evacuation system, for example by lifting the slide away from the wing surface.